Nightshade
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: Death is not the end for everybody


**OK, this is seriously twisted. I don't even know how I came up with this idea ._. well, anyways, here are the now regular warnings :D**

**WARNING: IF YOU CAN NOT STAND:**

**1: Blood and Gore**

**2: Sick twisted minds**

**3: Death**

**I suggest you do not read this. But if you love this stuff (Like I do :D) Then I suggest you DO read this :D Thank you, and reviews are nice.  
><strong>

Night Shade

_Something wicked this way comes_

_Is it gods or is it yours?_

_Its a bit uncomfortable _

_Please don't kill the messenger._

…

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Uh, um, hello. My name is Mashiro Rima, I'm here to, um, work with Nagihiko, Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Ah, yes, please come in."

I took a step in, the maid stepping lightly to the side to let me in. I turned towards the maid, my hands clenching and unclenching.

"Just go up those stairs, turn right, make a left, go up some stairs, take a left, go down to the basement, make a right, and you'll find his room."

I blinked and the maid was gone.

"W-wait! How am I- oh man." I sighed.

I bit my bottom lip and started up the stairs. Each step made a different type of creaking noise. In truth, I was freaked out. The house itself looked normal from the outside. As normal as a Japanese mansion ever is. But being inside was like being in a haunted area. The whole reason I was here was because our science teacher paired us up.

The stair case started to turn in the form of a spiral, almost seeming to go on forever. Soon enough, though, I made it to the top. I made a right and then a left, remembering that bit of instructions the maid had told me. I got to some stairs and tried to remember which way I had to go. I know I had to go to the basement, so I started my way down.

The stair case formed a spiral as well. I kept my hand on the railing, noticing a few brown, crusted spots. It looked a bit like blood and I wondered how many maids fell down these stair wells or got lost. It started to get darker and colder as I kept going down, not sure how long it would take to get down. I started to smell horrid smells, almost smelled like rotting flesh. As I made it around the next bend, I saw a dead body.

The lady had brow hair and a distorted face. Her eyeballs were pushed in and the skin on her face was ripped and burned. The meat under her face and body seemed to have been picked off her bones, like something or someone had eaten her flesh. I shuddered. I guess many people did get lost and turned to cannibalism. I winced at the smell that wafted off her flesh as I passed. I didn't really wanna be here anymore.

As I got farther down, I soon enough found the basement. The dark was seemingly cold with only a few lights hanging from the ceiling. Strange plants bordered the walls. They're leaves were jagged and white flowers were opened away from the lights. The plant carried a strange fruit in the shape of a ball with spikes. I saw no doors in the hall way, so I knew I was hopelessly lost. I continued down, though, for it was the only direction I knew. There were many skeletons, some reaching towards something, while others tried to hide from whatever they thought was after them.

All their bones seemed to have been picked clean of any flesh. There were a few recently dead bodies with all meat stripped of them. It was weird and I shuddered to know what was down here. My stomach growled in hunger as I continued down and my legs were exhausted. I settled down for a little bit and noticed someone looking at me. A maid who seemed to be still alive, was looking at me with hunger in her eyes.

"uh, hi?" I spoke, not sure what to do.

She stared back, not blinking. I raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Do you have food?" She suddenly asked, her voice cracking in the dry air.

"...No, I don't."

Her eye twitched and she moved a little closer.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

She moved closer and closer. She smelled of death and I suddenly began to become a little scared.

"No, I don't. I'm not even carrying anything, I've got nothing."

"Yes, you do. You have the meat under your skin."

I chuckled nervously, trying to brush it by as a joke.

"Yeah, but I sort of need it to survive."

"Well, so do I."

She stared at me and I stared back at her. There was an eerie silence around us. It broke the minute she lunged forward. I ducted and jumped up running away from the lady as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough. The lady jumped on me, tackling me to the ground. She tried to bite me but I was stronger than her. I threw her off, her arm breaking, as I ran again. She was yowling in pain as I kept running. She was soon out of sight and I couldn't hear her anymore. I sighed in relief.

I sat back down, panting as hard as I could. My stomach growled again and I looked towards the strange plants.

"I wonder why she didn't eat these. They're everywhere." I said to myself.

" Because she's allergic."

My head shot up and Nagihiko came out of the shadows.

"Nagihiko! What the hell?"

He grinned at me as I started to glare.

"What is wrong with your house? They're dead people everywhere!" I yelled everything I had seen spilling out of my mouth.

He chuckled, "Thats because those maids lied about being good with directions. It's not our fault."

I just rolled my eyes, my stomach growling again.

"You sound hungry and it would take forever to get back up to the kitchen. Try one of the plants. There is a reason they're down here."

I looked at him, confused, but I shrugged it off as I picked up one of the plants. I bit into the weird fruit, a weird sensation coming over me.

Suddenly everything started to spin. Nagihiko was grinning at me but he was turning into a cat. I frowned at him. The hall way began to turn in all different directions as a dog with a snake through its eye holes came running down the hall.

"HELP!" It cried, tears running down its face as its head blew strait off, blood exploding everywhere.

"Nagihiko!" I yelled my face in shock, "Whats going on! Help!"

He just smiled at me, his legs coming off and kicking me in the face.

"Sorry, but your number came up." He said before everything blacked out.

…

Nagihiko walked towards the small blond who was now slumped over on the floor. He closed her eyelids, covering the now clouded eyes. He sighed as he took out his scalpel.

He cut down her face, the flesh squishing in an unpleasant way as blood spilled over the side. As he finished cutting her skin in half, he opened her up and pulled out all her organs, throwing them on the floor. Then he took out a trowel and scooped her meat and blood out and threw it on the floor.

Now that the flesh was all gone, he pulled out her bones and threw them off to the side along with everything else. He pulled out a blow dryer and started to blow dry the skin, humming a light tune to himself.

Next he pulled out white fluff and started to stuff the girls insides with the fluff until she looked the way she did when she was alive. Taking out a needle and thread, he started to close the skin so the fluff would stay inside. He gave a high pitch whistle while he was sowing her closed and out came a maid with a broken arm.

"Here, you can have her meat." He said nodding towards the meat and organs he had thrown to the side.

"Thank you, young master" The maid bowed before ravenously taking all the meat and stuffing it in her face.

Soon enough, Nagihiko was done sowing her together. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He walked down the hall way a little bit before he came upon a door. He opened the door to reveal three more people.

There was one with green hair and glasses, he had the same uniform as Rima.

The one next to him had blue hair and cat ears, he was much taller than any of the others.

The last one was a blonde with a blue dress and a smug smile.

Nagihiko set Rima down on his bed and admired her.

"It's OK Rima," He said, " You'll have Kairi, Ikuto, and Lulu to keep you company when I'm not here."

He smiled and then kissed them all on the head before closing the door.


End file.
